Hiei Meets the Vixen
by Toorikosu
Summary: Hiei gets a trip back to Makai. While there he runs into this strange vixen who's about to change his life. But for better or for worse? Exactly what's with her strange attitude and why is she making Hiei feel... fuzzy? HieiXOc
1. Enter Makai Enter the mysterious fox

"Hiei, you sure you want to go?"

"Just let the shrimp go, Urameshi. We don't need him."

"Now, Kuwabara, you know that's not ture. Hiei comes in handy lots of times."

"Don't waste your breath, Kurama, the fool obviously doesn't comprehend. I'm going back to Makai."

"Fool!? Who are you calling fool!?"

"Kuwabara... Hiei left. He's gone." Yusuke said and put his hand behind his head. Kuwabara yelled something and walked outside. Kurama sat on the couch and glanced at Botan. She blinked. "Something on you mind?" Kurama looked at Yusuke. The young spirit detective waited for an answer. "No," Botan cocked her head. "Yes, you do. What is it, Kurama? You act as if you suspect something bad to happen." she implied. Yusuke agreed. "It's... just a hunch." Kurama murmured. "But your hunches are usually correct." Yusuke declared. Botan fidgeted. "Was it... about Hiei?" she asked. Kurama nodded.

Hiei stared up at the Makai sky. He smirked and glared forward. "Who ever you are, come out." he said plainly. Out of the black tree forest came a demon. He had sewer green hair and two tusk-like horns coming out of his head. He stared at Hiei with hungry eyes.

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded. "Yooooooooooooou..." the demon growled. "Hn." was Hiei's reply. "Oni, leave before death." Oni didn't take Hiei's warning and lunged at him. Using four steel claws he slashed at Hiei's neck/shoulder area. Instinctivly the fire demon disappeared with his amazing speed. Oni's head whipped around trying to find Hiei.

Silently Hiei landed in a tree. He crouched low and put a hand on his sword hilt. He learned forward and prepared to strike. "Found yoooou!!!" Oni growled. A streak of a light gray white shot forward. It looked like a rocket flying toward the offending demon. Two clawed hands erupted from the lgiht. The claws flexed, and the arms crossed over one another. A flash of the light turned upward to reveal a foot, dressed in a sleek black boots that reached over the ankle only. Baggy, light black cloth legging flapped in the wind. Whoever, or whatever, it was in the light kicked off the ground and flew towards the chest of the oni and ripped it's chest apart.

Hiei watched with interested eyes as the lighted form ripped through the gut of his oppontent. The warrior slashed all the way into Oni and out. The form walked forward a few steps, the oni falling on its back to the ground. The wind began to blow, brushing the light away. The fighter was dressed in flowing black pants that flickered in teh wind. The shirt was maroon and tight. One sleeve was torn to the elbow. Long crimson hair cascaded down the back to the fighter's waist. The wind played with the crimson locks, along with medium gray white tipped fox-tail. 'Fox tail!?' Hiei shouted in his mind. Whoever it was was clearly a fox demon, having the signature foxtail and fox ears. One of the fox's ears twitched. "Youko..." Hiei whispered. He jumped out of the tree and faced the fox's back.

He thought this to be his fox friend, Youko Kurama. But... how could he mix his human and demon form? This figure wasn't as tall, its hair and fur color was obviously darker. Before Hiei could ask who the demon was it turned around and stared at Hiei with dazzling blue eyes.

"A friend of yours?" she asked. 'A... shefox? Hn, how could I suspect her as Kurama? He has much more class, and grace.' He thought while saying nothing. The she-fox brushed at the vile blood of the befallen Oni. It seemed as if the blood staining her skin offended her. "You have nothign to say.." she said pointing out the obvious. "No friend of mine." Hiei said plainly. "Good, then you won't want revenge and I won't have to waste my time killing you." Hiei smirked at her comment. "Full of yourself?" he stated questingly.

She walked up to him and looked down. She wasn't as tall as Kurama, but closer to Yusuk'es height, around an inch or two taller. Hiei glared up at her, awaiting some stupid insult like he usually recieved from the fool Kuwabaka. "I usually don't kill unless I've been wronged, buuuuuuuuuuuut... for you" she said and cupped his chin in her hand, leaning down to his eye level, "I might make an exception." Her claws tapped lightly on his cheek. "Take your hands OFF." The she-fox's eyes widened slightly then closed half-way. She grinned and let him go. "Of course, forbidden Koorime." Hiei's eyes widened. "What did you say?" The she-fox just grinned.

"Jaganshi Hiei, born in the land of Koorime, cast away because he was a fire demon. Had himself an operation to recieve a Jagan eye." she said. 'How... could she know!?' asked Hiei in his mind. "You know you're demons." he said calmly. She laughed softly. "I know my rivals."

"Rivals?" Hiei repeated. "Of course, you're a thief. Like me which makes you my rivals, just one of my rivals." she said. She looked at the dead Oni. "This is Makai, always be on your guard, Demon-traitor." She turned away and walked off. "Demon traitor?" Hiei wondered. "Who... was she?"


	2. The Second Sighting

Hiei woke up at the first sign of dawn. He glanced at some carcasses of demons who had intruded on his slumber. He looked around wondering where to go. 'Strange...' he thought. He belonged in Makai, but had no home. No where to go... while in Ningenkai he could go to several places: Yusuke's home, Kurama's, and if need be, Kuwabara's place.

Running through the tree tops he pondered where to go. His eyes narrowed and he leapt from a tree, dodging a rei blast. He looked down to see a gang of demons. One of them, an ugly serpant, picked up his scent and stared at Hiei. "He... musssst be the vixxxxen'ssss paaarrtnerrr. Sssshould we kill him too bossss?" A large leapord stared at Hiei before nodding. "Vixen? Partner?" Hiei wondered aloud. His sword lashed through three demons, the snake and two bear-like fiends.

"Give us back our jewels." demanded a gorilla. Hiei glared at him with annoyed eyes. "I'm nobody's partner." he said. "You have the vixen's scent on you." snarled the leapord. 'Vixen's scent?' Hiei ran at the gorilla and beheaded him. Before he could land ivory claws scratched open his abdomen. Hiei flinched and fell. Quickly he rolled over and sat up. Blood gushed from his wound. He reached for his sword.... It was gone!

"Is this what you're looking for?" the leapord asked. He held up Hiei's sword. His fist tightened around it. The sound of cracking metal reached Hiei's ears. "Hands off!" A large bag fell next to Hiei and his sword clattered to the ground. The leapord roared, trying to smack away the fox that dug her claws into his arms. 'It's... the she-fox?' Hiei wondered.

Finally the leapord's paws slapped the she-fox to the ground. He spotted the bag and made his way over to Hiei. Hiei created a fireball for defense until the leapord turned around trying to slash at its back. Hiei glanced at the bag and realized that it was the she-fox's steal. He smirked until a question entered his mind.

"Get off me, wretch!" He made one more swipe and knocked her to the ground. It was then Hiei noticed that she had kicked his sword to him during the confusion of battle. He grabbed it and smirked at his reflection on the blade. It tilted slightly and showed the fox-girl. In two quick movements Hiei was up and sliced the sword into the leapord. The leapord turned and clawed up Hiei's right arm. Time seemed to stop that instant. His weak point had been revealed! Hiei dropped to his feet and watched the bandages fall to the ground, the mark of the Makai dragon showing. He had a thought of using it on the insolent beast, but that would risk the vixen's life and his own.

A punch to his adbomenom snapped him to attention. Hiei fell back and saw that even more blood was gushing out and running down his waist and legs. Hiei's eyes widened slightly as the leapord raised his claws to strike again. They widened even more as the fox had 'his' sword and slashed the arm off. Hiei made a mental note to thank her later. 'Wait... mental note? Thanking? What amd I thinking!?' Hiei mentally shook himself, trying to clear his head. The she-fox landed lightly in front of Hiei. She glanced at him from over her shoulder. 'Did she... just smile at me?' asked Hiei silently. Without missing a beat she leapt and used her own claws to cut off the leapord's remaining arm.

"Remember, it was you who chose to fight." she whispered with a smirk across her face. Seconds later the leapord's head fell to the ground. She stared at Hiei's blade before wiping the blood onto the leapord's fur to clean it off. Satisfied she sheathed it and walked to him. Hiei watched her kneel before him. He took his katana from her silently and put it beside him while continuing to stare at her.

"Sorry..." she whispered. Hiei double-blinked. 'Sorry? For what?' Hiei wondered. "You got involved." she answered his thoughts. "Because of me you got hurt." Hiei stared at her in disbelief. 'She cares that I got hurt?' The she-fox moved her gaze from Hiei's eyes to his cut-open stomach. "You put up a touch exterior, but all you have is a bleeding heart." Hiei stated with a snarl. She stunned him with her gentle laughter. "Maybe... well, no. But it pains me to see someone innocent get injured on my welfare." She stood up and grabbed her steal then his sword, then tucked both into her belt. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked her. "Can you walk?" she asked, ignoring his question. Hiei looked her up and down suspiciously. "Why?"

She grinned slyly. A slight smile that showed a few of her sharp fangs with a gleam of micheviousness in her eyes. A strike of warning ran up Hiei's spine. She laughed and pulled him to his feet. Hiei's arm was taken and pulled around her shoulder. He pulled it back. "I can walk." he said. He started forward to prove his point buuuuut his adbomen was screaming in pain and he nearly fell like a fool.

She glided forward and grabbed him by the shirt and put a hand to his upper chest while being careful not to disturb the wound so that she could keep him from falling. Hiei waited for her to say some kind of sappy insult. "Thought you could walk" or "Is that the way you walk?" but not "Are you okay?" Hiei stood up straight and nodded with what dignity he had left. Instead of asking for an apology she began walking, supporting Hiei. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. She looked at him before replying, "Somewhere so I can heal you."

They walked for about two hours... Having to stop so Hiei could rest, even when he told her that he didn't need to. "Vixen, let's go. I told you I'm no so weak as to need to rest." he would complain. She just smiled at her new nickname and told him, "I know your stamina is strong. But we have to let the injury be stationary time to time." Then they would go on. As dark approached Hiei looked around. No shelter was in sigh. All that was around them was trees, a large rock with overgrown vines, Makai plants, and a stream. "Vixen, why do you stop? We are nowhere." She grinned and took Hiei over to the rock. She pulled the vines away and revealed it to be a secret cave. As Hiei entered he saw it as dug into the ground.

"Vixen, where are we?" he asked. "Say hello to tonight's shelter." She helped him sit and returned his sword. She grabbed a box nearby and pulled out some herbs. Immediantly she got to work. "Stay still, we'll have to remove the shirt without upsetting your blood flow." Hiei's heart skipped a beat. Two beats... "What? Why?" he asked rather quickly. "So I can apply the medicine. It won't help if it just gets on your clothes." She slowly peeled off his shirt from his stomach. She pulled his torso forward and pulled it over and off his head. Now he could clearly see the injury. It didn't bother him to be shirtless, he had lost his shirt in battle many of times. But it was about her saying and doing so that put a unrecongnizable emotion in him.

Hiei sat still and silent as he watched the vixen at work. Before long she smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're all right." she said as if Hiei didn't already know. Next she pulled out some bandages. "I'm going to need you to scoot up." she said. Hiei blinked and repeated "Scoot... up?" like he didn't know hat it meant. She nodded. She sat next to him, to the front on his right side and began to pat the ground in front of her.

Now Hiei had seen this before: Hiei watched as Kurama sat on the floor, a thing he called a "hair brush" in his hand. He was "babysitting", whatever the hell that meant, his little cousin. "Sit down, now. Let me braid your hair like your mother wants." The little human whelp sat where he had patted the floor with her back to him. Then Kurama took her hair in his hands and began to tie it in an odd pattern.

"Hello?" asked the vixen. Her hand was waving in his face. "Come on, I'll bandage you up." Cautiously he shuffled up to her and allowed her to move back and forth around him, rolling the bandage over his stomach, then around his back. While she studied her work he studied her. "Done." she said. He looked down and was pleased to find it securely wrapped. Afterwords she took the remaining bandgae and tore it with her fangs to tear it away from the rest. "How do you feel?" Hiei nodded in satisfaction. She pulled off some more of the white wrapping. "I bet you'll want some for your arm. That's why you had it on before." Hiei stared at his arm. A black flamed dragon spiraled around his arm. Without being told to the vixen wrapped his arm up.

"Vixen..." Hiei murmered. "Why are you helping me? I'm your rival." She laughed and tied the knot to his arm bandage. "Because you were innocent and attacked. If you had been killed by my fault I couldn't forgive myself." she answered. Hiei stared at her dumbfounded. She held up a short bandage. "Your headband... looks scuffed up, want a new one?" Hiei's crimson eyes looked up and saw his headband drooping. He accepted the new cloth. "Can I..." the vixen started, a light blush gave her cheeks a pink tint. Hiei stared at her not knowing what she was wanting. Her voiced died low as she spoke in a whisper, "See? your Jagan?" Hiei's eyes widened at such a request. 'Why!? What the!?' he shouted in his thoughts."What for?" he asked as calm as ever. "I've heard so much... but never seen one." Hiei wondered why she suddenly seemed shy. He smirked, if she wanted to see then let's let her see. His intention to scare her grew eagerly. Slowly he pulled away his headband. Agonizingly slow the Jagan opened to stare at her.

"Wow..." she breathed. "You aren't scared? Why don't you scream?" he demanded. She stared at him quizzically. "Why would I?" she asked. He didn't know. Silence took over and she pulled out her bag. She opened it and dumped out several jewels. Emeralds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and multi-colored topazes came toppling out. Hiei blinked with suprise. So many jewels in such a small bag! She picked up a shimmering purple jewel and held it up. "Pretty... matches your eye." Hiei stared at it. She smiled at him. "Your Jagan; this stone is called an amethyst. I'll treasure it always." She slid the jewel up her sleeve. Hiei blushed slightly. "Why treasure that?:" he asked. "Because it reminds me of you. And I'll always remember how you helped me out back there." Then she pushed half of the pile towards him. "Yours." she announced.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Hiei asked. She raked her fingers through her pile casually. After a small amount of time she replied casually, "For all your trouble." She stretched out and layed down. Pushing her gems away she scooped his up, put them in the bag, and handed it to him. Her eyes closed before she told him, "It's getting late; you should rest." Hiei sat in the corner and closed his eyes, his Jagan watched her a moment before also closing.

Just as Hiei fell into la-la land he felt something. With sleep nagging at him he chose to ignore it. Next he felt something press up against him then a thing wrap around him. Instantly all three eyes opened. The vix had curled up to him, not touching his wound, and wrapped an arm around him. Her eyes were closed and she rested her head on his chest. "Vixen!?" he shouted hysterically. She sat up and stared at him with wide eyes. "What!?" He blinked, maybe she didn't but he enjoyed his personal space. "What in the seven hells were you doing!?" She yawned and scratched an ear, not understanding. "You! Cuddling! Me? Vixen!!!" She giggled. "Listen, it's not what you may be thinking. It gets cold here. And with your lack of clothing you would certainly freeze. So I'm warming you." Hiei blushed.

"What do you care?" She sighed and answered, "If I helped you this much just to let you freeze to death my efforts will be wasted. And... I kinda grown to like you." She winked Hiei's face lighted up like one of those trees with the stupid ball dealys and silver stuff and the lightning in glass hanging from it during the winter. (Hiei's impression of a Christmas tree) She laughed and layed on him again. "Vixen..." he warned.

"I have a name." she said. "Huh?" he asked not hearing her. "My name, it's Kageri." She told him and nuzzled into his chest. He started to say something but Kageri spoke first. "It means depression upon one's good intentions. Just like me..." Hiei's stomach lurched. 'Her? Depression? She's the strangest demoness I've ever known.' He rested his arms around her and his chin on her head. "Not to me."

Kageri would have stared at him but she didn't want him to move. While he was at it he might as well say, "Thank you." That wasn't so hard. "For helping me." Okay, that's quite far enough. "No problem."

The night was cold, freezing cold, even Koorime cold. During the night Hiei, unbeknowest to himself, pulled Kageri closer to him him. He woke up once and noticed she was getting the worst of the chill, covering him and all. He turned sideways to they were even, then used his fire strength to warm them. 'It's not like I care if she freezes or not.' Hiei thought bitterly. 'I have to keep myself alive... and I guess she could come in handy. She did tend my wounds after all... What!? Did she place a spell on me? What am I doing! talking to myself!?' Hiei yelled in his mind. He closed his eyes wanting to shut out all his thoughts.


	3. Awaken to fun and trouble

When Hiei woke up the vixen, Kageri was nowhere to be seen. He stood up and saw his katana resting on a new black shirt. He took them both and put them on accordingly. He walked outside and began to look around. "Vixen?" he called. "Kageri." Hiei whirled around to see Kageri sitting on top of the rock. "What are you doing?" Hiei demanded. She smiled. "Come on and look around, it's a nice day." Hiei glanced around. "Hn." he said. "No... take a look, not a glance. Really observe." she said. She jumped down and gently placed her hands on his face. She cupped his eyes so he could only see forward, slowly she turned him all the way around.

The sky was clear red, demonic birds flew through cool breezes, leaves fluttered and skitted across the ground. Grass blades seemed to dance and little demon-dragonflies zipped and zoomed through the air. Tree vines waved back and forth lazily to an unheard song. The sun was shining brightly with a ghastly glow. A childish laughter drifted around his ears... it seemed peaceful.

He snapped to attention and realized the laughter was from Kageri. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You look as if you've never stopped to look around you before." she told him while stifling a giggle. Obviously the look on his face told her he hadn't bothered to, for she asked, "You haven't?" He scoffed. "What for?" Kageri walked back to the rock and plopped back down. She gave a light shrug. "I don't know. But as times rolls on I become more aware of my surroundings." she said softly. Hiei wondered what she meant by 'time rolls on'.

"Why do you play around with nature when you could be stealing. You obviously have the skills." She sighed and replied, "Yes... but it tends to bore when there's no one who can stop you. No thrill, anyway the treasures mean nothing to me. I have a whole storage of my own." Hie iwalked over to her and sat on the ground. "Nice shirt." Hiei looked up at her confused. She gave a light tug to his shirt and repeated the aforesaid compliment. He glanced at his shirt and nearly laughed. Nearly. Not quite, but close. "Thanks." he told her but she shrugged it off.

A cloud of silence fell and hung thick in the air. After a while Kageri asked, "I guess we part now, huh?" Hiei studied her for a moment. She seemed disappointed. Not understanding this Hiei used his Jagan to gently probe into her thoughts. This sucks... even after decadges I long for some kind of companion A half-hearted laugh followed this. When will I stop tempting fate? He has to go, he probably has his own friends in Ningenkai with those Reikai Tantei

"I do not!!" Hiei yelled at her. She blinked at him curiously. "Not what? Not want to part?" As if. Who am I kidding Hiei growled. "I am not 'friends' with the Spirit Detectives." He said plainly and rather harshly. Her eyes widened. "How? My Jagan." he told her. Her eyes widened more. "How dare you read my mind!" she screamed. She jumped off the rock and was jamming her finger at him. "How rude! What I think is my own business!" Hiei stood and yelled back, "So!? How dare you think about me!? What I do and where I go is none of your business!" She scoffed at him. "So what? It's not as if I don't know what you're thinking about me." Hiei was flabber-gasted. "Thinking? I don't think. Especially not about you!" Kageri giggled.

"Of course not. Otherwise you would know I just played you out." she said. I know you're a telepath He read in her mind. "Then why did you start screaming?" She grinned slightly, a few fangs showing and a decietful gealm in her eye. Unknown to Hiei that was her trademark vixen smile. They sat back down, Hiei on the ground leaning his back up against the rock and Kageri in front of him. "Today." Hiei said. "Hm?" He looked at her and smirked. "I'll stay with you. But just today. To make sure my healing holds." Kageri smiled. The lier, he's lying! He knows as well as I he's perfectly healed. But I don't care. I'm no longer alone! He smirked at her. 'Is she that lonely? To take a complete stranger as a companion?' _Immortal of age_ 'That's it! Last night that's what she said,"

Kageri pulled something from her treasure. A small round case made with silver and onyx encrusted in it. She pressed something and her eyes widened. Hiei opened one eye when a soft melody danced into his ears. His other eye opened with a start as she shoved the item into his hands. "What the?" Hiei looked at it. A watch? He held it up, the face showing itself to her. "What is this?" Kageri looked away as if it pained her. "What's your problem?" he had asked her. "It tells time..." she whispered. Hiei frowned. Was this some stupid weakness of hers? "So? What of it?" What a stupid weakness. "It reminds me of the scores. The scores of years I've endured living." Hiei had no idea what she was talking about. Sure, all demons lived a long time. But that was nothing to cry about. "But most demons would want what I have. Immortality of age..." Hiei's eyes widened. "Immortality!?" Kageri nodded. "Around 800 years ago I was placed under a curse that would let me age no further. My strength and wisdom grew but nothing else."

"The only way I can die is for someone to kill me. But, like you, I can't just allow someone to kill me." She sighed. Hidi didn't get it. She had the ability to live forever! If she wanted she could become ruler of Makai. So... why was she sad? "Question, would you like living all by yourself, everyone despising you and wanting you dead, with the only way to get attention is to steal; killing for your own survival against people who would even... deny you even the right to exsist?" Hiei's breath was snagged away. Everything she just said...

_Koorime_ drifted across his mind. A flashback of him being thrown off the floating ice world entered his mind. _'To deny you even the right to exsist...._

Kageri smiled as the breeze played with her bangs. It had been three hours since they left thier last night camping ground. Hiei almost smiled. Everything seemed alright. This day would be almost perfect if they hadn't been attacked earlier. However the demon had a short life.

"Can't catch me!" Hiei looked up to see Kageri speeding away. "Cancame?" he asked. "Bet you can't catch me!" she yelled ot him. What kind of challenge is this? He sighed and disappeared. Kageri looked around. Her little game was confusing to him. He looked so innocent when confused. His scent seemed everywhere. She yelped and jumped as two hands clasped around her waist.

When she re-opened her eyes she saw Hiei. "What trickery are you playing at, Vixen?" She smile and lowered her gaze to the ground. "Why did you yelp?" Hiei was holding her off the ground? "You're a fast one." she said. "Hn." She looked at him. He stared back. "Vixen?" he questioned. What was she thinking? Why is she grinning like that? What is she planning? Kageri tilted her head and nuzzled into his chest. Her furry ears brushed against his bare collarbone. Hiei nearly dropped Kageri. "Vixen what are you doing!!?!?!" Kageri blinked up at him. "Nuzzle." she said plainly. Hiei stared at her blankly through his mess of wirey emotions. This 'nuzzle' thing... he had never heard of it nor seen it before, much less experienced it. "It's called 'display of affection'. Nothing bad." Eventually her eyes widened. "You've never... been affectionate?" she asked. Hiei scoffed and put her on her own feet. "I don't need affection." he told her stoutly. He eyes saddened and she hugged him tightly. "Vixen!!?" he yelled. "Shh..." she whispered. He stood there quitely. Slowly using his Jagan he eased into her mind.

How is it... someone like him couldn't have experienced this before? And why do I feel like I have to help him? This isn't like me. Is it possible I just don't want him to experience the pain of being alone?

'Why does she feel sorry for me?' Hiei wanted to know. "I don't want your sympathy," he told her. He could feel her arms wrap around his neck and her chin rest on his shoulder. "It's not sympathy... it's caring." He froze. Did she just say care? She did, didn't she? But why? Has she been pained so much that she could worry about him? "Kageri..." he whispered. "Quiet." she whispered rather harshly. "What?" She raised up and put a light hand over his mouth. "We're being watched."

Hiei looked around. No aura was to be seen, no presence. Kageri's ears flickered around nervously. What is it Hiei asked her telepathically. Hiei, something bad is about to happen... and I can't let you be hurt Hiei stared at her. Did she want him to leave? After he said he would stay? Do you want me to leave He could feel her digging her head into his chest and her nuzzling him.

No, I truly don't. But isn't being alone better than having the ones you care for hurt Their heads jerked up as something in the bushes stirred. Kageri's eyes widened. She pushed herself away from Hiei. He tried to pull her back, he wanted to ask why she had been trembling, why was she still trembling? "Hiei, get out of here. Run and whatever you do... don't look back." Kageri ordered. Hiei's eyes widened then narrowed. He grabbed the hilt of his sword. "KARASU!"

Karasu smiled beneath his metal muzzle. He observed Kageri before even glancing at Hiei. "Another friend?" he asked coyly. Kageri stepped in front of Hiei. "I won't let you kill him!" she yelled. Hiei wondered why Karasu was here. "I told you I would come after you, my little kitsune." Karasu said softly. Kageri clenched her fist and growled. "I'm not your kitsune! Never!" Hiei stared at them. How could Kageri be his? He had seen no mark of claiming on her.

Karasu stared at Kageri. He frowned even though she couldn't see it. "Dear fox return to your original form. I don't like this one." He said plainly. Kageri's eyes widened with fear. "No... I... I won't!!" she yelled. Hiei wondered what Karasu meant by 'original form' and why was Kageri afraid of it?

Kageri ran at Karasu with preperation to attack. "Hiei run from here and get away!" Karasu grinned and waited until she was close enough. Then he spun around and kicked her. He disappeared then reappeared by grabbing Kageri by the neck. He let her dangle and held her close to him. She tried to pull his hands away but couldn't. Hiei stared wide-eyed, not having moved an inch. "Hiei! Are you crazy? Run or he'll kill you!" Kageri yelled at him. Hiei smirked. "HIEI!!" Kageri began to thrash about. She knew Hiei was planning on attacking Karasu. She couldn't let that happen. His ego was going to kill him!

"Go away little Koorime." Karasu mocked the dangling kitsune. He took off his muzzle and grinned wickedly at her. Her eyes widened. "NO! Don't do that!!! Karasu!!! STOP!!!!" Karasu only smiled more at her begging. "You know what I have in here. Now change or I'll force you."

"Force her? Change?" Hiei asked aloud.

Kageri squirmed as Karasu tried to put the muzzle over her mouth. Hiei's insides clenched for some reason unknown to him. He instantly pulled out his sword and charged at Karasu. The crow briefly glanced at Hiei before spin-kicking him back just as he had done to Kageri. Hiei sat up and re-grabbed his sword. The sound he heard pulled his crimson eyes to Kageri. She seemed to be scarcely breathing, pale hands pulled at Karasu's weakly. Hiei's eyes widened. Karasu must have put poison fumes into that mask!

Slowly Kageri opened one eye. Pure fear could be seen on her. Long ago she had stopped kicking about. Was she giving up? Hiei wanted to know. Karasu smiled and said, "Now change my fox. Reveal the true form of Kageri the vixen thief." Kageri choked out a gasp, her eyes opened wide. It was then Hiei realized that her eyes were now gold instead of the innocent blue they had once been. An unnatural wind picked up and blew around Kageri. Not knowing what was going on Hiei pried into Kageri's mind with his Jagan. Hiei run! I... I can't stop it. Please... I can't protect you anymore. Forgive me

Protect him? Forgive her? Run? Can't stop? What was going on!? "Kager--" He went mute as he saw Kageri. What has Karasu done to her? She was... transforming?


	4. The Dangerous Kageri and her secrets

Hiei watched, wide-eyed as the wind blew around her closing in on Kageri's restrained form. Her claws grew longer and sharper. Her tail was more sleek and became a pure gray. Her hair grew down further and lightened to a silky silver. Her ears flickered. Her once round blue eyes were now sharp and gold. They narrowed at Karasu. With newfound strength she grabbed his arm and stabbed her claws through the skin. At once he dropped her. Before she hit the ground she jumped back from his reach. As she was away from his grasp she stood fully. Lightly she placed her hand on the metal mask she still wore.

Hiei, who was still sitting from when Karasu kicked him, stared up at her back. Her tail waved slowly back and forth, and somehow it seemed that her clothing had become black baggy pants and a sleevless shirt.

Dreadfully slow Kageri pulled the muzzle away to show a vicious smirk. She chuckled softly. Karasu looked at his arm. "Now do you see? You're much stronger in you're full demon fomr, Kageri." Kageri chuckled some more. "Yes. I've known that all along. What you don't realize is that I know I'm foolish. But never you mind that. For death awaits you in you're oh-so-near fate."

She dug her heel into the ground. Quickly she kicked off and sped forward. Her arms crossed over her chest. As she connected with Karasu her claws ripped apart his chest. Karasu stumbled back, just in the way for Kageri's drop kick.

By that time Hiei had stood. Karasu pulled himself off the ground and stared into Kageri's golden gaze. Knowing he couldn't win, Karasu threw one of his bombs at Kageri. The smoke clouded her vision and she coughed. By the time the smoke settled Karasu was gone.

"Well, well, Kageri. It looks like I got your little friend. You should have been watching you back." Kageri's eyes widened as she turned around to see Karasu holding onto Hiei. "Damn! Didn't I tell you to run?" Kager started to run, but froze.

The glint of a silver dagger was pressed to the tender flesh of Hiei's neck. "Hiei..." whispered Kageri. With a flick of her wrist something was thrown. Karasu easily dodged it, sending it into the ground. "I can't say that was a good try, foxy." Kageri glared at Karasu. He landed lightly, still holding onto Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei said. He rammed both of his elbows into Karasu's gut. Already having been wounded there, Karasu fell to one knee but pinned Hiei down roughly. "Stop resisting, dragon. All I want is my fox back." Kageri smirked. "I was never your fox. Hiei, stay still!"

Karasu's eyes widened as the earth behind him rumbled. "Rise my friend of doom!" Kageri shouted. She jumped into the air. Suddenly red roots of bark erupted out of the earth and towered high into the air. With ease Kageri landed on a branch and gazed down at them. "Meet my popular friend, the Death Tree." Kageri grinned evilly. The tree's mouths opened to reveal its sharp fangs and acid drool. "It's hungry." Karasu's eyes widened slightly. He stood up and forced Hiei up in front of him. "You want to feed it with your little lover?"

Hiei blinked. 'Lover?' he wondered. His eyes narrowed as he felt the dagger up against his throat. "Hn." he said. Karasu gasped as the dagger began to melt in his hand. Hiei pulled away, unsheathed his sword, and slashed across Karasu's chest.

Kageri watched amused as a mouth of the Death Tree lunged for Karasu. Acting fast, Karasu threw a bomb into the mouth and got away. He threw another bomb at Kageri and disappeared in the smoke. When she smoke blew away Kageri was kneeling on the ground, the Death Tree gone, and Hiei sheathed his sword.

She sighed and leaned back. Hiei looked at her. "This is your true form?" he inquired. Kageri stared at him. "It is. I am a demon thief known as Kageri Kurama." Hiei's eyes widened. Now that she mentioned it... she looked exactly like Kurama's Yoko form! She chuckled, "Don't look so surprised. But it is true, I'm the twin sister of Yoko Kurama. The crimson vixen you met is merely a form which I have locked myself in. I'll soon have to revert back to that form for my strength grows weak."

Hiei stood there besides himself. Kurama had a sister!? 'Right now she did look somewhat tired. That Death Tree must have taken more energy than it seemed.' Hiei thought. Slowly he walked over to her. She smirked.

"You must be the man that I've fallen in love with, otherwise I wouldnt' have been so worried about Karasu getting ahold of you. Heh..." Hiei's eyes widened. Kageri laughed. "Don't look at me like that. When one had lived as long as I, you don't care about the petty things if you don't have to." She grinned. "You now know everything there is to me. I'm Kageri Kurama the infamous thief, a fox demon who's immortal of age. Once a slave of Karasu but now free, the younger sister of Yoko Kurama. Latest new is that I have a weakder form of a crimson vixen and I've fallen for a certain Koorime. Heh.... not much to me is there?"

Hiei sat there silent and not believing everything that had just happened but believing it all. Kageri sighed softly and said, "I understand if you can't say those things back. After all there's so much difference between us. And there's so much more, things that hold me back from gaining what I want."

Kageri closed her eyes. Hiei's eyes widened. "Kageri!" Her spirit energy, it was gone, all of it! He couldn't even sense a life-force in her anymore. He dashed right next to her and was just in time to catch her limp form. "Kageri!"

There. A small force but still there. Hiei couldn't say why he cared, why he didn't drop her and leave. He didn't know why his heart didn't feel its usual cold, why his hands were trembling, or why he was chanting 'don't die' in his head.

"Hiei..." Hiei raised his head up from her shoulder and opened his eyes. A pair of innocent, round, blue eyes were staring up at him. Kageri's hair had returned to the dark crimson. She was now as he had first seen her.

"Kageri!" Hiei exclaimed. She smiled weakly. He blinked confsued. "I couldn't hold that form long enough." she whispered. Hiei stared at her. She looked somewhat peaceful, there in his arms. "Hiei...'

"Hm?" he mumbled. She blinked a few times and opened her eyes wide then closed them halfway. "You're cheeks.... are red." she said quitely. She was right, his face did feel warm. He started to ask what that meant but her eyes had closed. "Kageri," he whispered. He said no more after seeing the peaceful breaths of a sleeper. Gently he picked her up and scanned the area.


	5. Recovery and some chatting

"How long are you going to be like this?"

"Not sure. It's been awhile since I've been forced to change like that. Maybe till tomorrow would be my guess."

"Hn," Hiei opened his eyes and watched her. She rolled onto her side. He had carried her home, or back to the cave they had slept in the night before, and layed her down. He even covered her up with his cloak.

Kageri seemed happy when Hiei said he would stay while she recovered. They talked... actually Kageri urged Hiei to tell her about his adventurest in Ningenkai with her brother. The whole time Hiei was talking she would lay there smiling and listening closely. She was really pleased to hear that Kurama hadn't been reincarnated as a worthless human. But then... Hiei wanted to know something.

"Why does Karasu want you?" he asked after they had been discussing the Toguro team. Kageri looked away and closed her eyes. "Kageri...?" He heard her sigh sadly.

"It... was a long time ago. Yoko and I went out on a thief but something went wrong. I was caught and tied up. I won't grieve you with all the details of what they did to me. But I was weak enough that they could spit in my face and I couldn't have done a thing."

"Then all of a sudden a lot of bombs went off, while they ran off to find the intruder I was left to die. He came, appeared through all the explosions and found me. Damned humans, I was weak and vunerable at that point. He said he was a friend and was taking me out of there to my brother... the lying bastard."

"Next thing I knew I was in shackles chained to a bed. From that point on I was his slave." Hiei backed up against the wall. His eyes were wide and his face was redder than Kurama's hair. Kageri cuddled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But I finally gained my strength back and busted out. I ran from him and a partnet of mne helped me get away." Kageri closed her eyes and nuzzled Hiei. His face was red as red could be. But he didn't push her away.

"I'm not going back, never." she murmered into his chest. Hiei at silent and closed his eyes. It was already early morn and about time they got some rest.

It was around afternoon when Hiei awoke to the reaction of smoke. Kageri slid a plate of fish, rabbit, deer, and bread over to him. "I don't know what fire demons eat." she said. The remaining bones of a couple fish showed that she had already ate.

"You're all better." he stated the obvious. She nodded and sat by him. "My body would only be exhausted for a little while, after a good sleep I would be better." she said. He nodded and stared at the food. He didn't like any food... except that sweet snow from Ningenkai that Kurama had gotten him hooked on. Still he ate.

"What about your spirit energy?" he mused after eating the rabbit. "It'll be fine by tomorrow. The wait doesn't really irritate me as much as why I have to wait. Because he had to force me, if I did it on my own I wouldn't be so weak now."

Hiei looked up at her with the fish tail hanging out of his mouth. Kageri's face looked green. He swallowed and asked, "What?" She shivered some. "You.... ate it. Scales, bones, and all..." Her nose crinkled up. He blinked at her oddness. It wasn't poisonous was it? She had ate it... so wasn't he supposed to? "You ate it." he pointed out. "But I'm a fox. And I didn't eat the bones." Hiei's eyebrow twitched at such ignorance. How was he supposed to have known?

"So you're saying if you would have transformed on your own you wouldn't have this side-affect?" She nodded. "Then why didn't you?" he asked. Kageri scratched at her ear and stared to the floor. "Because, one, Karasu wanted me to. And two.... I loose self-control and I can't stop what I do. I don't even realize it until after it's been done. And I knew you wouldn't run away. So... I was afriad I would hurt you."

Hiei couldn't believe this! She had a chance to not have herself harmsed but didn't do it because she was worried for him. "You're a fool." he told her. She smiled. "Maybe I am." He blinked. That was meant as an insult... why did she smile?

"So what shall we do today?" she asked as she poked her head outside. "Hn." She looked back at him blinking curiously. "What does... 'hn' mean?" Hiei sat silent staring back at her. whad did 'hn' mean? He always said it so shouldn't he know? "Just some secret cod deal?" she assumed and shrugged. Then she went outside.

When Hiei made his way outside she was smiling up at the sky and humming. "Vixen, what are you doing?" She laughed and smiled at him. "I was waiting for that. I had began to miss my old nickname." Kageri said. She walked over to him and hugged him straight out of the blue. "Kageri?" She brushed her fuzzy ears across his cheek. "No you can call me by my nickname. I like it. Look around Hiei, it's a splendid day and it holds so many oppurtunities for us to play. Let's take them up on them, shall we?"


	6. Day to Play and the game is Swimming!

Hiei looked around... it was nice. And no one was watching. So what was holding him back from being childish and foolish with Kageri before they would have to part and he would never see her again? Dignity, pride, and honor. Still... just this once for her? No one would know..... but him. It would ruin his reputation! Who cares about reputation? If anyone said anything he would kill them. But could he actually succumb to such idiotic urges, for something so irrational?

Hiei could have sword he saw a devil and angel on his shoulder arguing about like in those stupid cartoons the dope (Kuwabacoughkacough) watched from Animerica or whatever. He eyed the vixen suspiciously ans asked, "What are you planning?" She smiled and ran on ahead. She looked back at him as she began to follow in a relaxed walk.

Soon they came to a lake and stopped. Hiei watched Kageri with a suspicious quirk to his brow. "Do you know how to swim?" she asked, staring at the water. 'Swim?' he repeated. Being a fire demon he hated ater but it didn't harm him unless a demon was putting spirit energy behind it. Obviously this was plain lake water.

He wasn't sure what she meant by swim but if she was trying to ask could he hold his own in the water he could. "I won't drown." She smiled and walked to the edge of the water. They both knew that a demon had once been there, however it seemed some kind of priest or priestess, maybe even a monk, had purified the water. It was clean and crisp, exactly how Kageri liked it.

"Close your eyes." Kageri ordered. "Why?" he asked defiantly. "Because I said so. I have to do something that you can't see." she said. She waited until he turned around. But whatever she was doing he wouldn't be surprised. What was it that he couldn't see? Smirking, he opened his Jagan eye.... and for the first time in his life he watched a woman undress. Immediantly he shut his eyes and his face flushed complete red. Stupid him! He should have kept his eyes shut like he was told.

He heard a splash and her OK signal. He turned around as she surfaced. Locks of dark crimson were plastered to her face. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. Did she really expect him to get in the water? With his clothes on? Or was he supposed to.... He gulped. Take them off?

"Go ahead, I won't look." Kageri called to him and put her back to him. No way in hell. She has got to be crazy!! She turned back around. "What's wrong? Didn't you say you could swim?" Was she nieve or something? "I'm not taking my clothes off."

Hiei gulped as Kageri swam to shore. "Why not? You can't swim with your clothes on." He sighed in somewhat relief for she wasn't completely nude. She walked over to him and put her hand son her hips. "Come on, Hiei, I wanna swim." she pouted. Hiei new his face was stained scarlet. "Then go ahead." he said harsher than he meant. "But Hiei... I wanna swim with you." His eyes widened and his blush grew.

Stunned by her words, Kageri saw the perfect opportunity to take advantage of Hiei. She grabbed his shirt, slipped it over his head, and ran. "K... KAGERIIII!!!!" She was making a mad dash towards the water. Hiei was hot on her trail and didn't notice that she dropped his shirt as he tackled her into the water. When they surfaced kageri was laughing. Hiei glared at her. "Kageriiiii," he growled. She smiled and pounced on him. She rubbed her cheek up against his. "See? I got you in the water." She said and laughed. He sighed. "Why are you so childish?" he asked her. She giggled more. "Because it's fun."

She dived underwater. 'Fun....' he thought. Such an odd woman she was enjoying her time with him. And since he was already wet he might as well enjoy himself too. "Aah!!" Kageri came up behind Hiei and pounced him. He ducked underwater. They had swimming races, splash wars, and just plain fun swimming. But Kageri could see that Hiei wouldn't do anything on his own, so she had to nudge him into having fun. But she didn't mind.

Hiei surfaced gasping for breath. Kageri would be up any second now. They tried to swim to the bottom of the lake. Hiei looked around noticing how dark it was. Once Kageri was up they would go home.

Kageri came up and grabbed onto Hiei. "How far did you go?" he asked. Her labored breathing showed that she had gone far. She held up a soukaimono. A blue pearl created from a serpant's eye, very rare. "All the way?!" Amazing... No wonder she was exhausted. This lake, which was called Yuri Mizu, was over 150 feet deep. Dragons used to inhabit this area but they all died out and only serpants remained. Hiei held Kageri up while she caught her breath. "We... need to go back. It's dark." He told her. She nodded. They swam to shore. Once they hit land they walked out together, dripping on each other and on the ground. Kageri let Hiei go. He began to put his shirt on.

"Hey, don't put your shirt on yet, goof. You have to dry out." She laughed and wrung out her hair. More water dripped onto her bare feet. "That was fun." Hiei nodded.

Kageri sat next to Hiei. "It's been a lot of fun. I thank you for that." She smiled. He blinked and studied her. "Why are you talking like that? It's not like I'm leaving you forever." he told her. "You have to go back to Ningenkai... go back to my brother and your friends." That was true... and sadly he couldn't take her. But "I will come back." He assured her. Kageri smiled and scooted closer to him. Her arms snaked around him. "I would like that."

Hiei blushed and nodded. "So, now what are you planning, vixen?" he asked, trying to get his leave off her mind. "Well I suppose we can go back and think about that." he nodded.


	7. Succumbing?

"Did we have to race back?" Hiei asked. Kageri laughed. They redressed and raced home. Hiei won but Kageri didn't care. Now they were sitting in the cave, thinking about what to do.

"He's allright. His power hasn't decreased hardly. But he's too soft. Then there's Yusuke. He's boastful but sometimes he has the right to be. The strongest human and the only person victorious against me. And besides them it's the baka. There's not much to say about him."

Kageri was sitting by Hiei as he told her about the Spirit Detectives, Koenma, the annoying Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina. He didn't say much for Yukina except for, "Seh's an ice apparition we saved and the baka fell in love with." Then he growled.

"Interesting friends you have there. But you forgot someone..." Hiei thought over who he had named. Who did he forget? Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabaka, the baby, botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Genkai... Who else?

"Jaganshi Hiei. He's the quiet, mysterious, dark one of the group. His best friend is Kurama and he somewhat admires Yusuke, but he hates Kuwabara. He acts like he never cares but he does. Whenever the group i in trouble it's up to him to save the day. Though he may seem cold-hearted, he really does care and is a cutie Koorime who's succumbing to a vixen." Kageri announced like a reporter, or Koto. She then laughed a little bit. Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Succumbing?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm not getting soft. Just try me." he dared. She grinned slyly.

Kageri leaned forward and passionatly kissed Hiei. Hiei's eyes widened for a bit but he eventually kissed back. He pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. When they parted for air Kageri opened her eyes halfway. "Hiei... I've fallen in love." He gave a brief nod. "Don't talk, Vixen." He said and laid down, pulling her on top of him.


	8. What happened to my happy ending?

Hiei woke up the next morning and rolled over. He opened his eyes wide when he saw something missing. "Kageri?" She... was gone! But her scent was everywhere and all over him. He sat up and looked for something, anything. How could she.... have just left? He looked down and saw a heart scratched into the ground. Inside it was the soukaimono jewel she had retrieved from Yuri Mizu. Hiei picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. "Kageri..." He went out to look for her.

If she loved him why did she leave? Had he done something wrong? He searched for hours and everywhere he could think of. But she was nowhere to be seen. Finally he went back to Ningenkai in despair.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?" Hiei turned to look at the young spirit detective in green. He looked back out the window of the sill he was sitting on. It was sunny outside and a gentle wind was blowing. "School's almost out. You wanna come with me to get Kurama?" asked Yusuke. Hiei got off the sill and headed for the door. They left Yusuke's house and headed for the highschool.

"So.... Hiei what is it?" Yusuke asked. "Hm?" Yusuke looked down at him as they walked down the street. "You. Ya been moping around for the past three weeks you've been here." Hiei looked away gruffly. "Hn."

It had been three weeks since Hiei had last seen Kageri. Since then he had stayed mostly in Ningenkai but every few days he would go back and return the next morning. Recently his visits have been decreasing and it was making everyone worry.

They reached Kurama's school and found him saying goodbye to his schoolmates. Kurama walked up to them and smiled. "Any plans?" he asked. Yusuke nodded and explained about this new arcade he and Kuwabara was going to check out. He invited them and of course Hiei refused. "I'll be in Makai." Kurama said. "You want to come, Hiei?" Hiei looked up at him suspiciously. "Hn."

"Are you going to talk on your own?" Kurama asked, "Or do I have to ask?" For a split-second Hiei considered telling him about Kageri. Until the fact that he had slept with his sister entered his brain. Now what!? he hadn't thought about that. Oh shit...

Kurama sighed. "That bad?" Hiei gave him a look telling he shouldnt' talk about it. Kurama got the message and kept quiet as they walked through Makai. Suddenly Kurama froze. "I sense something." he said. Hiei looked around and saw the demon. "Just a weakling. You go ahead, I'll take care of it." he said and ran off. Kurama shrugged and went along his way.

"About time you came back. What happened to you?" he asked. Kageri hung her head shamefully. "I... was ashamed of what I had done. I'm sorry." Hiei tilted her head up gently. "What about what you said?" Kageri nodded solemnly. "I meant it. Everything I said."

Hiei looked her up and down. He noticed how tired she looked. Was she getting fatter? Kageri noticed him looking and her face flushed. "Vixen?" he asked. "You're fat." Kageri's eyes widened. "Well you would be too if you were carrying a child!" she said rather crossly.

"Child? Why are you holding a child? Where is it?" Was it under her shirt? But there was no movement... so how could be be carrying one?

"Hiei... I'm pregnant." Kageri said and looked away from him. 'Pregnant? What's that? Is that something like being sick?' He wondered and asked. "It means I'm going to have a child." she told him. His eyes widened. The child was in her!! How... could she have let this happen to herself? But she... how the hell!? "Who's child is it?"

"Yours." He froze into a faint-like state. It was then he finally understood. But he... he wasn't father material! He didn't want a kid, wasn't there anyway to stop it? "Can't we kill it?" Hiei asked innocently. "No!" Now what? Kageri looked back at him with a solemn face. "Hiei, I want this child." Kageri smiled and rubbed her stomach soothingly. Hiei stared at her. It would take a while before it was born... maybe he would be ready by then.

What would happen if Kurama or Yusuke found out, though? Or worse... Koenma or the baka!!! "Alright."

Kageri smiled and hugged him. "I love you, Hiei." Hiei hugged back and whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Kageri." Hiei froze. "Hm?" Kurama was waiting for him! "I have to go." He pulled back and started to turn. "Our secret okay?" Kageri nodded and kissed him. "I'll be waiting for you when you come back." she told him.

Hiei raced back to Kurama. "Welcome back. How'd it go?" Hiei slowed to a stop and sighed silently. "It worked out" They continued on thier way some more. No more than an hour had passed when Hiei asked, "Does your mother have any cub books?" Kurama blinked. "Hm? Why do you ask?" Hiei shrugged and replied boredly, "No reason." Kurama thought a bit and nodded. "Yes, I think she does." Maybe they could help him out with this parenting thing. It may not be so bad after all...


End file.
